Penelope
by CarlySloane
Summary: Penny hasn't been in La Push for three years and she knows things are different. But when her brother starts acting strange and the same group of boys keep disappearing over and over only to reappear days later, she knows something's up.
1. Gotcha!

I never planned on my parents getting divorced, never planned on moving to La Push, and I never planned on having my life turn upside down.

Of course, that didn't stop it from happening.

"Do I really have to leave?" I had asked my father, hesitating before stepping out of the car.

My father looked pained. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Dad, please." I begged. But in the end, fate won out. And so I got on a plane, destination Port Angeles, Washington, and prepared for my life to fall to pieces.

"You're late."

Those were the first words spoken to me upon exiting the airport.

I looked at my brother whom I hadn't seen in over a year. He was bigger than I remembered. A lot bigger.

"I'm sorry." I said, immediately feeling the emptiness that follows rejection. _Great,_ I thought. _He already hates me._ "I got off the plane and couldn't find the baggage claim, then my phone died and I forgot to pack my charger and then I went out the wrong exit." Running out of breath, I stopped trying to explain myself.

Suddenly, Quil grinned.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Gotcha." He said.

My mouth dropped. Gotcha was the game we played when we were kids. It was basically a way of justifying sibling rivalry and making it a game, the loser being the person who was the most freaked out or frightened. I couldn't believe he remembered it after all this time.

"Quil!" I yelled as he lifted me up in a hug. His skin was too hot to be normal, but I quickly shrugged it off. I finally got to see my big brother! "You giant-sized freak! You are such a jerk."

"I didn't realize how much I missed messing with you until just now." He said.

I chose to ignore the "messing with you" part.

"I missed you, too." I said, beaming.

He rolled his eyes at me-not nice-and returned my smile. "Lets go find your luggage, Pipsqueak."

He turned and we both headed toward baggage claim.

"You're rude." I said.

"You're short." He replied.

I paused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just putting that out there."

It was like nothing had changed.

I was surprised when instead of going straight home, Quil drove us to a small red house with a motorcycle in front of it.

"Um, Quil?" I said. "I know I haven't been here in a while, but I'm pretty sure this isn't Mom's house."

"It's Jake's." He said.

"Jake's." I repeated, not getting it.

Quil slipped out of the car. "Jacob Black."

"Jacob...our cousin Jacob?" I asked.

Quil knocked on the door.

"Second cousin." Quil said as the door opened.

"Dude." Was all Jacob said before he lifted me up in a hug that seemed almost too warm to be natural. Scratch that, it _was _too warm to be natural.

"Hi, Jacob." I managed to choke out. Man, these guys hugged _tight._

"Hey, Penny." He said, dropping me to the ground.

I stumbled back trying to regain my footing.

I looked at Quil and Jacob as they stood next to each other. The resemblance was unsettling. Was that normal for second cousins?

We walked into the house through the kitchen to the living room. Billy was in his wheelchair, watching football.

"Dammit!" He yelled right before we stepped into the room.

"We losing?" Quil asked.

"Yeah." Billy said. "It's been a horrible season."

"Tell me about it." Jacob said.

They all nodded solemnly in agreement. This season most definitely was not good.

I coughed and waved. Billy's face lit up.

"Penelope!" He said, holding out his arms. "Come give me a hug!"

I did. It was equal parts awkward and comforting. People were actually happy to see me again. So far, so good.

"We're going to leave now." Jake said. "Can I get you anything before we go?"

Billy shook his head. "Charlie's going to pick me up later."

"Charlie Swan?" I asked. I didn't even think I remembered what he looked like.

Billy smiled. "He'll be happy you remember him."

"And what about..." I struggled to remember her name. "Bella?"

Quil and Jacob exchanged glances.

"She's busy." Jacob said, looking at his feet.

"You okay?" I said.

"I'm fine." He muttered. I looked at him oddly but he didn't meet my eyes.

Something didn't seem right.

When we finally got home, the sky was dark and all the lights to the lights in the house were off.

"Is mom asleep?" I asked. Shouldn't she have waited up to see her youngest child got home safely?

Quil shrugged. "Maybe. The door should be unlocked. Go inside while Jake and I get something out of the back."

Something about the way he spoke made me hesitate, but I quickly shrugged it off and reached for the front door.

I searched blindly for the light switch and when the lights finally flickered on, my mouth dropped.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my gosh." I managed to squeak before I was tackled into a hug from my mom.

_A surprise party. They threw me a surprise party, _I thought. At that moment, any doubts I had about being accepted back home vanished.

"Gotcha again!" I heard Quil and Jacob cracking up behind me.

Jacob grabbed my arm and where his hand touched my skin tingled with the warmth. He led me to a group of ridiculously tall, muscular, gorgeous guys...and one pretty girl.

"Penny, this is the Pa-a few of my friends." Jake said. "This is Sam, Brady, Collin, Leah, and Jared."

Each of Jacobs's friends nodded at their names. They all looked very alike...Brady and Collin a little bit younger than Jared. But Leah and Sam stuck out for two very different reasons. Leah because, obviously, she was a girl, and beautiful. Sam because he had a certain air of confidence... power. And he looked a few years older than the rest of them. They looked like they could be in college, but he was very much an adult.

Interesting company Jacob kept.

"Hi. Its...nice to meet you." I managed to say. I was happy that so many people were here to catch up with me and a few, like these people, to meet me, but at the same time I had no idea how to act.

"It's always nice to see a new face around here." Sam said, smiling warmly.

Quil chose that moment to chime in. "You'll get sick of her soon enough."

Leah shot him a glare and Jared snorted, then looked at Sam guiltily. Brady and Collin just looked like they were itching to do something more fun than meeting some stranger.

A beautiful woman squeezed into the group and stood beside Sam.

"And that's Emily." Jacob said. "Sam's girlfriend."

Sam coughed.

"I'm sorry, _fiancé._" Jacob corrected himself, rolling his eyes.

Emily smiled and brushed back her hair, revealing a scar that covered the length of half her face.

"It's great to have you back." She said. "Help yourself to the food."

"Emily is an amazing cook." Quil said. "She feeds us on a daily basis."

"Oh really." I said, laughing. "I guess she has to feed an army."

Emily laughed. "This isn't even the whole group. I don't know what these boys would do without me."

"Starve." Brady said gravely.

"It's a good thing we have her, then." Sam said quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled.

I turned and saw yet another tall, beefy guy walking toward us, followed by a slightly shorter tall, beefy guy.

"Paul and Seth." Quil said, nodding to each of the guys.

"Hey." Seth said, grinning. "You're the new girl. Penelope, right?"

"Everyone calls me Penny." I said.

"I guess now we know who got the looks in the family." Paul said. "Wonder what happened to Quil."

Quil punched Paul on the shoulder hard enough that it looked like it hurt, but Paul barely flinched.

"Touchy." Jared observed.

"Hey." A low voice murmured from behind me.

"And this is Embry." Collin said, finally deciding to speak.

I turned around and looked at Embry. He was just as tall as the rest of guys, just as muscular, but looked...different.

After a moment, I met his eyes.

And then I stopped breathing.


	2. Jumping off cliffs? I do that for fun

That night I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

After blurting out an awkward hello, Embry had backed away, running into a few people as he went. He seemed like he couldn't wait to get away from me. I tried not to take it personally, but it was hard not to.

Jacob introduced me to a few people, then he and Quil abandoned me to hang out with their friends. Emily went back to the kitchen to make more food. The boys were right, though-she was an amazing cook.

I talked to a few people. Some I knew, some I didn't, but at the end of the night I felt closer to the people in La Push than I had with anyone else, ever, except maybe my dad.

And now I lay in bed, thinking about—of all things—Embry, and why he hadn't wanted to talk to me.

I'm generally a nice person and I don't really judge people. But I don't handle rejection well. And the fact that he hadn't wanted to talk to me confused and hurt me. His eyes had been so sincere, so deep, so sweet…yet he had practically run away from me as if he were disgusted by my presence.

I knew that with the direction my thoughts were heading, I wouldn't be able to sleep. So I closed my eyes and tried not to think.

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by sunlight. Trying to escape the light, I rolled over…right out of bed.

"Ow." I moaned, lying on the floor a moment before finally pushing myself up.

There was no way I was going to get back to sleep now.

After dragging myself in and out of the shower, I got dressed and stumbled downstairs, not sure what the day held in store besides a nice bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw Quil sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"Jeez!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for _you." _Quil grumbled, pushing back from the table. "Let's go to Emily's. I'm starving."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I haven't eaten yet." He said grumpily.

I rolled my eyes. "Not what I meant."

"Go grab a jacket." Quil said.

I gave him a look. "It's sunny."

He shook his head. "Whatever."

_If anyone has the right to be grumpy, it's me_, I thought. _I'm the one who fell out of bed._

When we got to Emily's house, Quil walked right inside.

"Shouldn't we have knocked or something?" I asked, hesitating before entering her home.

He shook his head. "Emily's family."

I followed him through the living room and into the kitchen. I recognized everyone from the party. Leah, Paul, Brady, Seth and Jacob were sitting at the table and Sam followed behind us a few seconds later.

"I have the paper." Sam said, leaning down to kiss Emily on the cheek before dropping into a chair and unfolding the newspaper. The entire exchange made me want to 'Awwwh' but I managed to control myself.

Quil sat down while I stood awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Dude, you can not be serious." Seth was saying to Jacob. "Yankees are way better than the Red Sox."

"Bull." Paul said, leaning back in his chair.

"You're stupid!" Seth accused.

"Seth!" Emily scolded, scooping heaps of eggs out of a pan and onto a plate in the center of the table.

"Sorry." Seth muttered, sliding down in his chair.

The boys and Leah lumped mounds of eggs onto their plate.

"Yankees are still better." Seth muttered, and the argument began again.

Leah looked over at me. "You don't have to just stand there." She said.

"Oh, um..." I said, biting my lip. I never knew what to do in situations like this.

Leah pulled out the chair next to her. "Sit." She ordered.

I sat.

"Where's everyone else?" Quil asked.

"Embry, Jared and Collin were out all night." Sam said. "They're probably still asleep."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Wusses."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do _you _want to patrol all night?"

"No." Quil said, redirecting his attention back to his food.

"Patrol?" I asked before eating a forkful of eggs.

There was a pause where everyone at the table exchanged glances.

"Video game." Jacob blurted suddenly, then added, "You wouldn't like it."

I shrugged. I didn't like video games very much.

"But Quil and Paul have to play tonight." Brady said, smirking.

_These guys are so weird, _I thought as I finished my food.

In almost no time at all, all of the eggs were gone.

"Emily, are there anymore eggs?" Paul asked.

"No." She said. "You guys ate them all. Jared, Embry and Collin get pancakes, though. I might even put chocolate chips in them." She added teasingly.

"That's not nice." Seth said, feigning hurt.

Emily shrugged. "Life's rough."

"If I stay longer, can I have pancakes?" Seth asked.

Emily laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sure."

"Hey, remember when Penny used to babysit you, Brady?" Paul asked.

Brady's cheeks reddened. "No."

"Don't lie." Paul said, laughing.

"Hey, he was a nice kid." I said, kicking Paul under the table.

"Remember when I used to babysit _you?_" Leah asked, looking at Paul pointedly.

Paul shrugged, but I laughed.

"I bet _that _was fun." I said.

"He's better at sitting still now than he was back then, let me tell you." Leah said, grinning. "All he did was run around. And beg for makeovers."

"No." I said, cracking up.

Leah shook her head. "Not even kidding."

Sam tried to cover his laughing with the paper, but I could see his shoulders shaking. Seth snorted and Brady looked smug. Quil was still eating. Jacob just looked wistfully down at his plate.

"Jacob?" I asked. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking surprised.

The door crashed open and I heard voices in the living room before Jared, Embry, and Collin walked into the room, Collin and Embry snorting over something Jared had said.

Embry stopped walking abruptly when he entered the room.

Jared collapsed into the seat next to me.

"Emily, I'm hungry." He whined.

"Dude." Paul said, shaking his head.

Collin went over to the stove to observe what Emily was doing and Embry sat next to Jacob and Quil.

"Speaking of stories." Quil said. "Remember that time you hit Embry over the head with a plastic shovel?" He asked me.

My mouth dropped. I was horrified. "That was _you?"_

Embry shrugged. "You were a violent child."

"You were a bully." I said. "You stole my toys!"

"Quil was the bully, not me." He said. "And that's not really a reason to hit someone over the head."

He said it so seriously, I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

When he smiled, my mind went blank for a moment.

"I'm holding that against you." I finally managed to say.

"I think I can handle it." He replied with a wicked grin.

Collin cleared his throat. "Um, maybe we should do something fun today?"

"Cliff diving." Quil said.

Cliff diving. I'd seen it done when I was a little kid. I thought it was scary then. Not much had changed.

"When can we go?" Brady asked excitedly.

Everyone turned to Sam.

He shrugged. "Now, if you want."

"Awesome!" Brady said, jumping out of his seat. "Lets go."

"I want to eat first." Jared said.

"Then we're going to get Kim and leave without you." Seth warned.

"Who's Kim?" I asked.

"Jared's girlfriend." Collin said, dragging out the word, putting a hand over his heart dramatically. "The love of his life. He would _die _for her."

"You think you're so funny." Jared said. "But I'm telling you, you had better watch your back."

Collin snickered and ran out the door, followed by Brady.

"Penny, are you going?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. Hell no.

"I'm not either." Jacob said.

"Yes, you are." Seth said to both of us.

"No, I'm really not." I said, smiling.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"I just…" I shrugged. "No swim suit."

Quil rolled his eyes. "No one wears suits. Just go with what you have on."

I looked down at my shorts and t-shirt. "I like these clothes."

"Then go home and change." Embry said.

I looked at Jacob for help.

"There's nothing I can do when these two have their minds set on something." He said, shrugging helplessly.

"Then it's settled." Quil said. "We're going cliff diving."

I looked down, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and looked again.

"I can't do this." I said.

I jumped back as Paul came running at me full speed and watched as he launched himself over the edge of the cliff and did a perfect streamline into the water.

"I _really _can't do this." I said.

Embry stood beside me and leaned over the edge.

"Don't." I said, grabbing his arm. "You're making me nervous."

He smiled at me. "There's water below. It'll catch us."

I glanced over the edge and looked quickly away. It couldn't possibly be as far down as it looked. Wasn't this dangerous?

"Watch out." Leah said.

We watched as she shook out her long black hair and rolled her shoulders once. She smirked at us before she jumped, doing flips as she went.

"I'm not coordinated enough for this!" I moaned, putting my hands over my eyes.

Embry pulled my hands away from my face and dragged me back to the edge of the cliff.

"It's not something you can think about." He told me, taking one of my hands into his large, too-hot one. "You just have to close your eyes…and let go."

I just looked at him. That sounded oddly metaphorical for a seventeen-year-old boy.

His smile faltered. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, looking away.

"Remember." He said, pulling me a little bit closer to the edge. "Don't think. Just jump."

I nodded. "Just jump."

"Ready?" He asked.

I bit my lip.

"One…"

"I don't think I'm ready." I started to say.

"Two…"

I was about to pull away when he jumped, dragging me along behind him.

I screamed once as I fell through the air. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact, then let out another piercing scream as my body made contact with the frigid water. It felt as if my skin was burning.

I surfaced and Embry was laughing. He still held my hand as he swam us both to shore.

When we finally hit land, I had to sit down because I was shaking. Partly from adrenaline, partly because I was just _cold_. Quil had been right for once. The sky was now a murky gray and there was a breeze that kept making me shiver.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked, shaking some of his longish black hair out of his eyes. Normally it fell nicely around his face, but now it was sticking up wildly in all directions.

"F-f-fine." I stuttered through the shaking.

He leaned down and I met his warm brown eyes. His face was drawn in concern.

"Really." I said, finally letting out a shaky laugh and falling back in the sand. "That was the biggest rush."

"Are you serious?" Embry asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at me like I was insane.

"Of course." I said, laughing at the face he was making.

"Hey guys!" Brady called over to us. "We're going back up!"

Embry stood and I jumped up next to him.

"I can take you home if you want." He offered.

I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "Can we go again?"


	3. Enemies and Other Extraordinary Things

"Come on, Penny, cheer up. School won't be _that _bad."

I turned away from the window and just looked at Seth.

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked him.

I'd asked Quil earlier and apparently he gave a lot of his friends rides to school. Who we ended up riding with depended on the day. Today we happened to be stuck with Seth, who was a sweet kid, but didn't seem to understand the concept of "quiet time."

"You know what? Things could be worse." Quil said.

"How so?" I asked.

He smiled. "I could have made Paul or Leah take you guys to school."

"I like Leah." I said, only partly for Seth's benefit. People kept warning me about her bad attitude and harsh feelings toward strangers. The only attitude I'd been exposed to was her biting sarcasm, which was actually pretty funny when it wasn't directed toward me.

"Well, here we are." Quil said. "Quileute Tribal School. Tell me, Penelope, how does it feel being a sophomore?"

"I've _been _a sophomore for the past 8 months." I said, jumping down from the truck and grabbing my backpack. "I've just never gone to school here before."

"You went to the lower school." Seth said.

"Not the same." I replied as we began walking toward the school.

When we reached the front doors, Embry and Jacob were there, probably waiting for Quil to complete their trio. It was kind of funny that they were always together and at the center of attention, but it used to drive me crazy when I was younger and all my friends ever wanted to do was spy on my older brother and his friends.

"Can you freaking believe the test that Ms. Newman's giving?" Jacob asked Quil…only he didn't say freaking.

Embry didn't say anything, just glanced at me then back down to his feet, smiling smally.

Jacob continued his homicidal rant about Ms. Newman-whoever that was-as we walked into the building.

Embry finally spoke. "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

I laughed. "Would you be?"

Embry shrugged and when he smiled, it transformed his face, taking me off guard.

"School definitely isn't one of my favorite places." He said.

"What is?" I asked.

He put his hands in his pockets and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

The bell rang and Quil dragged Embry away by the back of his shirt.

"We gotta go to math." Quil said. "You have your schedule? Do you know where to go?"

I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and examined it. "I think so."

"See you later, kid." Jacob said, ruffling my hair. I smacked his hand, but it didn't do much good. "You'll do fine."

I stood alone in the hallway as Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth all walked away in different directions.

It was going to be a long day.

First and second period were horrible, but by the time third period came around, I finally got into the swing of things.

"You're Penelope?" The teacher asked, giving me a friendly smile.

I nodded and attempted to return his smile. "Penny."

"I'm Mr. Armstrong. I normally teach reading, but I monitor this study hall most days." He said, then glanced around the room. "Normally when I'm here we have free seating, but today why don't you sit next to…Embry."

I looked up, surprised. I hadn't noticed him walking in but there he was, sitting toward the back of the room, looking tall even though he was sitting.

"That's him in the back." Mr. Armstrong said.

Embry smiled at me and something squeezed in my chest, making me want to squeal. _I don't have to sit by another random stranger, _I thought, but something about that idea didn't seem right. It felt more like _I get to sit beside Embry!_ It made sense, though. We were becoming something sort of like friends.

I walked toward the table where Embry was seated and pulled out a chair next to him, placing my bag on the ground.

I was about to sit when a girl stalked up to the table.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. "This is my seat."

I froze for a moment, then stumbled over my words. "I thought…Mr. Armstrong said…isn't there free seating in this class?"

"There is." Embry said, sounding firm and maybe a little weary.

For a moment, the girl looked as if she was deciding whether or not to throttle me. Then she walked away abruptly, going to sit next to another girl closer to the front of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Does she normally sit here?"

Embry shrugged. "Not really. I usually skip study hall."

"She's pretty." I observed.

"Some might say that." Embry said. "But…Alexis isn't the nicest person I know."

"Even Paul is nicer than that." I said.

When he laughed, I felt my self-esteem shoot up about ten points.

I could get used to this.

It wasn't until lunch that things took a turn for the worse.

I stepped up to the lunch line and looked over all the possible food choices. The hot dogs looked green. The apple sauce looked moldy. The salad was wilted. And the bread looked dry.

I made a mental note to pack my lunch in the future and paid for an apple, hoping I wouldn't find any surprises in it.

I glanced around the lunchroom uncertainly, trying to figure out where to sit. I saw Quil, Jacob, Embry and the rest of their friends, but I didn't feel comfortable going over there unless I had to. After all, they weren't my friends. They were more like brothers than anything.

Just when I thought I'd have to sit with the overgrown group of too-warm boys, I saw someone waving at me. A girl from my English class…Mia?

I smiled at her and nodded, letting her know I'd sit with her, then began weaving between the tables in the cafeteria. I was halfway there when a few girls stepped onto my path.

"You're the new girl, aren't you." Alexis said. It didn't sound like a question.

"Penny." I said, smiling. Maybe she just _seemed _kind of mean.

"Alright, _Penny._" She said mockingly. The two girls standing with her laughed. Yeah. That was really a good one. "I want you to tell me what your problem is."

I was totally confused by that statement. "Excuse me?"

"You're acting like you run the place and, lets face it, a total bitch."

My mouth dropped. _WHAT _did she say?

"This is _my _town and this is _my _school." She stepped closer. "And I _really _don't want you to forget it."

I didn't know what to say, but my feet knew what to do. Before I turned around and left her there, I gave her the most frightening glare I could muster. Quil always said my looks could kill. I hoped she would drop dead.

I made it out of the cafeteria and two floors up before I finally felt far enough away that I felt I could stop, leaning against the wall to take a deep, ragged breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"I can't believe that just happened." I muttered to myself, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Hey."

I watched as Embry approached me. He sat on the floor, too, a little more gracefully than I had.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

I looked down at my hands. "I guess so."

He nodded. It didn't look like he was going to press the issue.

"I can't believe she did that!" I blurted. "I mean, said that. I mean…I don't know. I thought things like that only happened in movies."

Embry looked like he was had actually listened to what I said. He was taking me seriously. It was…refreshing. Nice. It made me like him more.

"I just…don't understand how someone could even try to hurt someone else and feel nothing." I finally said softly.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Alexis…she's been through some tough times. That doesn't excuse what she did." He said. "She just wants other people to feel as bad as she does."

I nodded. He didn't say anything more about it and I didn't ask. Not my business.

Suddenly, Embry jumped to his feet.

"Do you want to bail?" He asked.

"Bail?" I asked.

"Leave. Skip." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "I know what it means. But…won't we get caught?"

Embry grinned. "Come on, Pen. Haven't you ever wanted to try living on the wild side?

I bit my lip. "Some people would call this peer pressure."

"And _some _people would call it fun." He said, holding out his hand.

I thought for a moment then took his hand, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Has anyone ever told you how unusually hot you are?" I asked, looking at our hands which were, for some reason, still joined.

He cocked his head to the side and let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. His eyes took on a mischievous glint.

I shoved him-not that it moved him anywhere, the stupid 6'8" muscle machine-and rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha."

"So where are we going?" He asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders playfully as he guided me toward the exit.

I sighed as he opened the door and I felt a gust of cool, fresh air hit me.

"Anywhere but here."


	4. The Unexpected

"We're going hiking?" I asked.

Embry looked down at me and smiled. "I would hardly call this hiking."

"That's because you're all big and outdoorsy," I said. "We the little people enjoy indoor activities like television and checkers and sleeping."

He started walking and after a moment I began to follow him into the woods. I definitely didn't want to be left alone on the trail.

"Did you just ignore me?" I asked.

Embry grinned. "Maybe. But only a little bit."

I sighed. "Now that's just rude."

After a few minutes of walking, the ground started to rise into an incline. As if that wasn't enough, I felt moisture speckle my skin.

"I love it when it's like this," Embry said, stopping to close his eyes and turn his face up to the clouds.

_Gorgeous,_ I thought, looking at his face rather than the sky. Immediately after thinking that I felt my face heat up. _Where did _that _come from?_

Embarrassed even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, I began to talk, saying the first ridiculous think that came to mind. As per usual.

"How can you possibly enjoy this weather?" I asked. "It's _raining._"

"It's sprinkling," he replied, opening his eyes to squint down at me.

"It's practically pouring," I said. "I think I'm melting. Do I look shorter to you?"

Embry looked me up and down slowly, doing what I assumed he thought was a convincing job of assessing my melting status.

"You look pretty Penny-sized to me," he finally said. "Wait, no. I think I see some melting going on."

He leaned in close, looking deep into my eyes. I held my breath and felt my eyes start to widen. After a moment, he raised his hand and brushed my cheek lightly, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Nope. Just water," he said. "I think it's safe to say that you are most definitely notmelting."

I was frozen in place, looking up into his deep brown eyes, mentally tracing the curve of his lip. He was so close that I could smell him, and it was intoxicating.

Suddenly, he pulled back, grinning widely and stepping further into the forest.

"Let's go now before it get's too late," he said.

The spell was broken and I blinked in surprise. What had happened?

"Too late for what?" I choked out, speeding my steps to catch up with his. He had an unfair advantage with his long legs.

"You'll see," he said.

We didn't talk anymore and I couldn't catch his eye on the way to wherever we were going.

_Great, _I thought. _Now I'm just imagining things._

There was no way someone like that would be interested in someone like me. That just wasn't the way the world worked.

After what seemed like an eternity of not speaking, the trees began to thin and Embry stopped me.

"Close your eyes," he said.

I looked down at the ground, eyeing all the tree roots and branches suspiciously.

"What if I fall?" I asked.

"I won't let you," he said quietly, a half smile playing across his lips. "Trust me."

He held out his hand, and I took it, closing my eyes, allowing him to guide me forward. He steadied me every time I stumbled.

Finally, we began to slow until we came to a complete stop. By then, crunching sounds were coming from the ground where my shoes met rock.

"Open your eyes," Embry said softly.

I felt insignificant standing in front of the vast expanse of ocean before me.

"How far out are we?" I asked quietly. I had never seen a beach in La Push that looked quite so beautiful.

"Not too far," he said. "People don't usually come out here because of the tide."

He let go of my hand and began running toward the water, kicking off his shoes as he ran. "Catch me if you can!" he called over his shoulder.

I laughed and followed him as we began racing toward the water. It felt like a game we would have played when we were kids, but this time he was letting me win.

"Victory!" I yelled when I reached the water.

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath me and I was hovering above the water.

"Embry!" I screeched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist where he was standing. At least if I went down, he'd go down with me.

Laughing, he stepped back away from the water. I reflexively tightened my arms and legs when he moved.

After a moment, I felt his hands brush my back, spreading fire with his fingertips.

"You can let go now, Penny," he said.

But I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Slowly, I slid down, looking away when my feet hit the ground. Awkward. So, so awkward.

Just when I was about to take a step away from him, his hand caught my wrist and I looked up.

Gently and painfully slow, he trailed his fingers up my arm until they met my chin, leaning in while guiding my lips to meet his.


	5. Anything but the Frownie Face

Time seemed to stand still.

His hand left my chin and drifted down to cup my neck, the other resting gently at my waist. I knotted my hands in his hair and stood on my tiptoes, deepening the kiss.

Just when things were slowing down, I ruined the moment by smiling. Embry leaned his forehead against mine and returned my smile. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly.

* * *

He walked me home, and when I shut the door after stepping inside I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. Embry Call kissed me, Penelope Ateara, and didn't run away in horror. He walked me home. And smiled. And laughed. And had fun. For once in my life, something had gone really, really right.

"Penny?" Quil called from upstairs, breaking me out of my happy trance. A second later he appeared in the foyer in front of me. "Where were you?" Before I could reply he sniffed then wrinkled his nose. "Embry. I should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "And…when did you get so fast?"

He ignored my question and opened the front door. "I'm going to Sam's. Lock the door behind me. Mom already knows where I'll be."

I bit my lip and felt myself frown.

Quil sighed. "Not the frownie face. What did I do?"

"We haven't really hung out in a long time," I said.

"We hung out the entire weekend," he said. "What more do you want from me?" he added jokingly.

"When are you going to be back?" I asked.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said. After giving me a quick hug and ruffling my hair, he was out the door and jogging toward the forest.

It wasn't until I closed the door behind him that I really registered what he had said. "See you at school tomorrow"? Since when had mom become okay with her children staying out all night with school the next day?

I shrugged it off and walked upstairs. Whatever had changed, I shouldn't have been surprised. It had been a long time since I had lived in La Push.

* * *

School the next day was boring and a little nerve-wracking. I knew some of the people in my classes from the years before, but besides a quick "hello," no one really talked to me until second period. Mia, the girl I was partnered with for science, asked me for a pen then randomly went into a lengthy but hilarious description of how her morning had gone horribly wrong.

"And then I told Mr. Adams that my dog ate my homework and even showed him a picture of it and he _still _didn't believe me. I was being sincere, too. That didn't stop him from sending me to the office," she said.

I shook my head sadly. "What is your life when your own teacher won't believe you when you say your dog ate your homework?"

"Crap, that's what," Mia said.

"Your life is a lot more interesting than mine," I said.

Mia shook her head. "I highly doubt that's true."

Ms. Block cleared her throat at the front of the room, and looked at us sharply. I slid down in my seat.

"Life is only as interesting as you make it," Mia continued. "You just have to look at things with a sense of humor."

Hm. "I think I might do that already."

"Then you're doing something right," she said cheerily.

Ms. Block began doing rounds. When she got close to our table, Mia said, "The brown sugar isn't releasing more CO2."

Nodding, Ms. Block moved on to another table.

"Let's practice," Mia said. "What's something interesting that happened to you today?"

I thought for a moment.

"I vaguely remember falling out of bed this morning when my alarm went off."

She cracked up. "There you go!"

I couldn't help but laugh, too. What she said was actually making sense to me.

* * *

*Side note: Sorry to you guys about such a late post, BUT we didn't wanna leave you guys without something to read. We've been SUPER busy the past few weeks and well, we feel bad. Chapter 6 is in progress and we will get it up ASAP! Promise.

-Carly and Sloane


	6. Leave a message

I was rifling through my closet when I heard the front door slam.

"Mom!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

"Oof," mom grunted when I slammed into her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you since I got here," I said, squeezing her into a hug.

"I know," she sighed, squeezing me back. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," I replied. "You're buying." I hoped we would go to an all-you-can-eat buffet. I was starving.

"Of course," she said, pulling away. "Have you gotten taller?"

* * *

As I was leaving school the next day, I ran into Embry walking back in the school-literally.

"Hey," I said after he steadied me, a goofy grin spreading across my face.

He didn't smile. "Hey."

Suddenly, I felt ten times less sure.

"Umm…what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Picking up some assignments."

"Oh, cool," I said, then mentally kicked myself. _Way to sound like a dumbass._

"You?" Embry finally asked reluctantly.

"I'm going home," I said.

I began walking away, but before I turned my back on him completely, I noticed his face fill with relief.

* * *

Time the next day seemed to go unusually slow, but that was probably because it was a Thursday, and Thursdays were always lame.

As I was walking to Biology, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Won't be in class today. Went home sick :/_

Okay, so Mia wouldn't be there. Big deal. I can handle a day without my only friend in this school. Right?

My phone buzzed again.

_Hey sis. Can't get to school today. I'll see you at home._

Biology. Fourth period. Nightmare.

"Ms. Block, I don't know what I'm doing," I said, looking at the water as it climbed up the paper towels.

"You're doing fine," she replied. "After you finish with the paper towels, move on to the string."

I looked at the lab she gave us. String? What?

She moved on to another group, and I glanced desperately around the room.

_Okay, string_, I thought. _I can do this. I just need a piece of 6 inch string, then I need to soak it in water._

I walked up to the front of the room where the supplies were. Okay. String. Now what about scissors? Ah, there they are.

I pulled out a length of string and was about to cut it when I remembered something.

"Does anyone have a ruler?" I asked.

"You can use mine in a sec," a guy from the back of the room said, looking over his experiment at me with piercing blue eyes.

A few minutes after sitting there, pretending I knew what I was doing, the guy came up to me.

He laughed when he saw the giant puddles of water around my lab table. "You're a mess."

"I know," I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"Hey, it's cool," the guy said. "I'll help you out."

"I keep trying to get Ms. Block to," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's probably not going to happen."

"What's your name?" I asked. He had to be a newer student. I would have remembered him. He was obviously not a native to the reservation if skin and eye color were anything to go by.

"Derek," he said. "You?"

"Penny," I said.

We shook hands, and I smiled. No one my age has ever shaken my hand before. Nifty.

* * *

I walked out of the school at lunch and pulled out my phone.

"_Hey, it's Quil. Can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message."_

"Where are you?" I asked when I heard the beep. "I haven't seen you in two days, and I'm starting to get really worried."

I hung up, and I tried calling Jacob.

"_It's Jake. Sorry-"_

I hung up the phone.

_Why isn't anyone answering? _I thought.

* * *

When the teacher heard chairs scraping across the hardwood floors, he glanced up at the clock.

"3:15. You guys can head out now. Homework's on the board."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked out of the classroom, digging in my pocket for my phone to try calling Quil one more time. No answer.

_How am I going to get home, _I thought.

"Hey, Penny!"

I turned around and smiled when I saw Seth and Collin jogging toward me.

"Have you seen Quil?" I asked. "Or maybe Jacob?"

They exchanged a glance.

"Nope," Seth said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Collin?"

"They're-"

He was silenced by a kick from Seth.

I sighed. "What about Embry?"

"Haven't seen him either," Seth said.

"Why are you lying to me?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked innocently.

I groaned. "I just want to go home." A_nd have a few questions answered, but that's obviously not going to happen._

"You know what?" Seth turned to Collin. "I am really hungry."

"Me too," Collin said. "We should find Brady then go to Sam's."

They started walking away, and I felt like slamming my head into the wall.

Seth turned back to me.

"You coming?"

* * *

"Brady snuck up on Collin again," Quil announced, entering the kitchen.

Emily shook her head in disgust. "Wolves."

"What?" I asked, laughing. _Wolves?_

Emily smiled. "Like dogs, but wolves."

"Boys will be boys," Jared said, grinning.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight," Emily said. "Now go sort out their mess if you want to eat dinner."

"Would you really withhold food from me?" Jared asked.

There was a crash from behind the house.

Emily pointed to the door. "Go."

"Fine, fine," Jared said.

"Tail between his legs," I thought I heard Emily mutter triumphantly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, turning to stir something in a large pot.

Hmmmm.

* * *

When dinner was ready, the rest of the boys came into the house and sat around the big table. Sam was talking to Quil about something involving training, and Paul and Jared were laughing at something Jacob was telling them.

"Call her, or don't call her, but jeez, don't call her to tell her _not _to call you," Jared said.

"Seriously," Paul said, laughing, "make up your mind."

"Jakey," I said teasingly, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"He wishes," Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you just wish there were secrets you could keep from the pack?" Paul asked, slapping Jacob on the back.

Jacob shoved him and sat down at the table, muttering something under his breath.

"You guys are such girls," Leah said.

"Well, you know," Jared said, "boys-"

"Will be boys," I finished for him.

"Get your food," Emily said.

Suddenly, everyone was up and running for the food. It happened so fast, and I didn't see it coming. I wanted to laugh or scream or something, but I was distracted by the lack of a certain person in the room…

"Where's Embry?"

Surprisingly, I wasn't the person who asked.

"Patrol," Jared said. "We switched off this morning sometime, and he's been out since."

"Who's taking over for him after dinner?" Emily asked.

"Me and Quil," Leah said. "Sam's not going with us."

I sighed. I didn't understand what they were talking about, and I felt like I probably never would. Like how I know I'll never understand football.

"I don't get it," I announced.

Suddenly, everyone at the table seemed to have a coughing fit.

"Remember that one time when that dude was like you know, and we were like yeah?" Jared asked.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

When dinner was coming to a close, Jacob froze. "Embry's back."

Less than a second later, Embry appeared in the doorway.

"Sam's behind me," Embry said to Emily, his voice soft. "He's doing another round."

"Embry, you look horrible. Eat something." Emily said, looking relieved at Embry's arrival. She stacked up a plate with food and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Embry said, taking the plate from her.

"Now go rest," Emily said. "The couch is free for you any time you need it, you know."

Embry smiled weakly, and took his plate to the living room. He didn't look at me once. Was he too tired or tired? Did he even notice I was there?

"You know, you're a lot nicer to him than you are to us," Quil observed.

"You know I love you all," Emily said.

I smiled.

"But I only cater to those in the Pack who work hard and do right," she finished.

"I don't know if I like what you're implying," Jared said.

Paul snickered.

"Emily, let me help you clean up," I said.

"No, no, no," she said, taking the plates from my hands and setting them in the sink. "I've got it. You go home or sit with the boys."

I bit my lip. I felt bad leaving her with all the dishes and no one to help her. But then Sam came in the room and scooped her up in a hug.

"I'll dry," he said. "Penny, go relax."

I wandered out of the kitchen and followed the sound of laughter, but instead found myself in the presence of a large boy who was sound asleep. I stopped for a moment, watching him breathe deeply and slowly.

I shifted my weight, and I was about to walk away when Embry's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Penny?" he murmured.

"Embry, I-" I said, and then put a hand to my head. Out of nowhere, the room started spinning and heat rushed all over my body.

"Penny?" Embry called, jumping off the couch as white dots clouded my vision. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to-"

And then I did.


	7. Slice of Heaven

I fell to my knees, trembling.

"Hey," Embry said, putting his arms around me and lifting me up to the couch. "It's okay."

I was still shaking, but when he began to rub my back slowly with his warm, strong hands, I felt myself calm down.

"I don't know what happened," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Penny?" Jacob stood in the doorway. "What…"

"Gross!" Brady said, looking at the puddle of ick on the floor.

"Emily'll clean it up," Jacob said. "Penny, we should get you home."

Embry took my hand and pulled me from the couch, supporting me as we walked toward the door.

"What are you doing?"

Embry stopped and turned to Quil. "I'm just taking her home."

Quil…growled?

"No."

Leah stepped forward cautiously. "Quil, stop."

"He can't take her," Quil yelled. "She's my_ sister."_

"You're blowing this out of proportion," Embry said. "Nothing is going to-"

"Get away from her," Quil said. "Just step back-"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Quil was shaking.

"Penny," Quil said. "Come here."

"No," Embry said firmly, pulling me back. "You're not stable-"

Leah grabbed Quil roughly by the back of his shirt. "That's it. Get outside. We're going on patrol, and you can cool off a little bit. Get it through your stupid boy skull: _Embry has imprinted. Nothing is going to happen to Penny. _Penny isn't more safe with anyone but Embry."

I grabbed my stomach again. Oh no.

Leah shoved Quil out the back door, and Embry started leading me toward the front.

"I don't understand," I said.

Embry kissed my forehead.

"It's okay," he said, brushing my hair out of my face. "You don't have to yet."

* * *

I skipped school the next day. It wasn't exactly because I wasn't feeling well…it was more because I didn't want to have to face anyone who was at Emily's the night before. How _embarrassing._

"We need to tell her," I heard Quil say.

Mom sighed. "I know."

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Where were they? It sounded like they were whispering.

"I just think…" Quil said.

"Time," mom said. "We need to give it time."

I stepped out on the porch. They were outside by the car parked on the street.

_What?_

"Hey!" I called. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," mom said, walking over to me. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to make you some food?"

"Sure," I said. A little food never hurt anyone. Even those people who were losing their minds…like myself, for instance. "Can I have waffles?"

* * *

A few hours later, my cell buzzed.

_Where are you?_

I sighed. Mia. I forgot about bio.

_Sick :/_ I replied. _Sorry._

A few minutes later, my phone started ringing and wouldn't stop.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Mia asked in a hushed voice.

"Stomach," I said, rolling over in bed. "I threw up last night. It was traumatic."

"Omigosh," Mia said. "That sucks!"

"I know, right?" I said, then grimaced. I sounded like Barbie.

"Is that Penny?" I heard Derek ask. "Tell her I say hey."

Facepalm. I forgot about Derek.

"How are you talking to me without Ms. Block noticing?" I asked.

"Oh, Ms. Block is copying some papers in the hall right now," Mia said, "and I'm really bored. HEY!"

I jumped.

"Idea!" Mia said. "We should hang out this weekend. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No…" I said.

"Great," she said. "I feel a pumpkin spice latte run coming on."

* * *

"How well do you know Embry Call?" Mia asked over her steaming drink.

"Ummmm…" I stalled, stirring Splenda around in my tea. "Pretty well, I guess? I mean, he and my brother are best friends. We've known each other for a long time."

"I see," she said, taking a sip of her drink through a smile.

"Mia," I said sternly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I kind-of-sort-of think he's cute," Mia said, looking into her drink like it was the most fascinating thing.

"No," I said for many reasons.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she replied.

I sighed. "Mia."

"What?"

"Stop being cute! Tell me why you like him," I said.

"Well…" Mia said. "He's like, really hot. And gorgeous. And athletic. And have you seen his hair? It's soooo soft-looking. Oh, I just want to put my _hands _through it and-"

I put my hands over my ears. "Stop, stop! I don't need to hear this!"

"Oh yeah," Mia said, her cheeks reddening. "I forgot you two are like brother-and-sister."

"Please be joking," I said.

Mia cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Oh dear.

* * *

On Sunday morning, I woke up and walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Quil sitting at the table.

"Hey," I said, stretching up on my toes to get to the cheerios.

"Hey," Quil said gruffly.

I turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied.

I sighed. "I know you're mad at me."

"Penny," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" I said. "We haven't spoken in days."

"I've been busy," he said, shrugging.

"Clearly."

"This isn't about you," Quil said. "None of this is about you."

"Quil-"

"Save it," Quil said, dropping his dishes in the sink.

I watched as he walked out the front door. He slammed it so hard, the house shook.

* * *

At school the next day, I looked around for Quil, but I couldn't find him.

"Hey, Jake," I said. "Have you seen-"

"Can't talk, Penny," Jacob said, walking past me toward one of the side doors in the school. "We'll hang out later, cousin."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I looked out the door, but he was gone.

Ugh.

* * *

At lunch, I sat with Mia since all of my brother's friends-well, I guess they were my friends now, too-were missing.

"School unch is usually gross," Mia said. "I almost always pack my lucn, except on says like today, because they makepizza that would bring Papa John to tears."

"Really," I said, smiling, then looked over her shoulder with interest. "Who's that?"

She turned, and I grabbed her slice, taking a bite before she could stop me.

"How dare you," Mia said, putting a hand on her chest dramatically. "It might be two whole days before they serve this stuff again."

"That's very upsetting," I said mournfully.

She eyed my brownie. "You could make it up to me."

"I'll think about it," I said, grinning.

"Ooh," Mia said. "Would you look at who just walked through those doors."

"Nope," I said. "You won't fool me. I'm the master."

Mia was entranced. "And he's looking right at me."

I turned around and saw Embry. Of course.

He gave me a small smile.

"Yep," I said, turning back to Mia. "That's exactly what's happening."

"Shut up!" Mia said. "You'll understand someday. Omigod. Is he coming over here?"

"Yep," I said without looking at him. I could feel the distance between us growing smaller.

"What am I going to say?"

"Mia, have you ever talked to him before?" I asked curiously.

"No…"

"How long have you liked him, again?"

"Almost a whole week," Mia said.

"Ah," I muttered. "I see."

"Hey."

The quiet, deep voice came from behind me.

Swoon.

_Wait, no, _I thought. _No swooning._

"Hi," I said, plastering a polite smile across my lips.

"How are you?" Embry asked.

"I'm…fine." I said, remembering that the last time I saw him, I was practically puking on his feet. "You?"

"I'm okay," he said, biting his lip…nervously? Or was he trying to give me a heart attack? Either way, it was muy sexio.

"Are you eating here?" I asked, averting my eyes from his lip-biting.

"No," he said. "I'm looking for Jacob. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," I said. "I saw him leaving the school earlier today. He was kind of in a hurry."

I peeked up at him from under my lashes. The lip-biting was done. Thank god.

"I guess he left without me," Embry sad, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked. "Have you seen Quil?"

His eyes flicked to Mia who had suddenly found a deep interest in her pepsi.

"We'll talk later," he said. "I'll find you."

Groan.

Why did that keep happening?

"He's like even more gorgeous up close," Mia said.

"Just eat your pizza," I said, trying not to watch Embry walk away so I could cling onto my last few shreds of dignity. "God forbid that slice of heaven gets cold."

"You're funny," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

Don't I know it.


	8. The Places My Feet Take Me

"So then I was like, 'Dude, you can't be serious,'" Mia said. "But he didn't get it."

"That must have been upsetting," I said, staring out the window of the science lab.

Derek approached our table.

"Hey, you guys," he said.

"Hi, Derek," Mia said, going into Girl Mode and batting her eyes. "What's up?"

"My group got boring," he said.

I looked over at his table where a bunch of guys were laughing at something someone said.

"Mhm," I said before going back to staring out the window.

"Where is Ms. Block?" Mia asked.

Derek shrugged. "Probably making copies of something again."

"I think she hides from us," Mia said. "It's tragic, really."

Derek laughed.

I was turning away from the window when something caught my eye. Was that…?

I grabbed my bag off the floor and slid out of my seat.

"Penny?" Derek asked.

I didn't hesitate. "I've got to go."

"Penny!" I heard Mia call.

"I'll text you!" I called over my shoulder before turning the corner and taking off at a sprint. Thankfully, I didn't run into any teachers on my way out of the building.

"Brady!" I yelled when I got outside.

He didn't turn back, so I ran faster to catch up with him.

"Brady, stop," I said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around with strength that seemed to surprise both of us.

"What?" Brady asked, looking panicked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Brady asked, rubbing his shoulder. "You're obviously insane."

"Why have you and the guys been acting so strange?" I demanded.

Brady looked down and to the side.

"Where have you all been disappearing to? And why?" I asked more firmly.

"Why are you harassing my boy Brady?" Paul asked, appearing over Brady's shoulder.

"I want some answers," I said. "None of you will talk."

"So you're picking on the pups?" Paul asked.

I immediately felt guilty. Despite his odd wording, Paul was right; I shouldn't bother Brady about this when none of it was his fault. He was just an innocent bystander.

"I need to know what you guys are hiding," I said.

"What makes you think that we're hiding anything?" Paul retorted.

"Don't pull that crap," I snapped. "You and I both know things around here are getting weird."

"I don't know anything," Paul said, "but if you really want answers, maybe you should talk to Embry."

I didn't say anything to that, and Paul nodded to Brady to let him know it was time to move.

_"Maybe you should talk to Embry"? _I thought.

I began to walk, letting my feet decide where to take me.

* * *

Sam and Emily's. I didn't realize that was where my feet were taking me until I was 10 minutes into the forest.

_I really hope I don't get lost,_ I thought. _Or fall and die._

After another minute or two, I realized that my feet must have thought I'd find Embry there and get some answers. At least I hoped it was that. If my feet were on a suicide mission, they weren't telling me.

I froze when I heard a noise. Was that a loud squirrel or a hungry bear?

I continued to walk until I heard another noise, this time closer.

_And to think I could have been failing in biology right now, _I thought, praying to the trees and to whatever frogs in the forest that would listen and hoping they would save me.

I heard a noise once again, but this time I ignored it.

_You're crazy, _I thought. _Completely and utterly insane._

Then I saw something…and I ran.

I've never been the athletic type, but I guess something about being afraid for your life can spark a little extra adrenaline in girl. Like, _omigod, some giant wolf-slash-bear is trying to kill me!_ and then you book it to the nearest neighborhood screaming "fire!" Yep, I must have had an extra burst of adrenaline, or the fumes from the biology lab were getting to me because when I ran, my surroundings passed me at a rate that was alarmingly fast.

Something appeared in front of me, and I stopped, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Eep!" I screamed before slamming into open arms.

"_What the hell are you doing out here on your own?" _Embry yelled furiously, pushing me away from him. He was shirtless (ooh-lah-lah), and he was yelling (uncool). At any rate…I was alive! Yay!

"I was _trying _to get to Sam's. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, stepping around him.

"Oh, no," Embry said. The way he said it made me think he'd be laughing if he wasn't so angry. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am," I snarled.

"No," he said. "If you're going anywhere, you're going home."

"Okay, _dad,_" I snapped. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

He smirked. "Make me."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation.

"What are you doing?" he asked, following me.

"Well, stalker, if you must know," I started, "I'm doing what I _want _to do, and I'm going to Sam and Emily's house."

"Don't you have any shred of self-preservation in you?" Embry asked. "You're in the woods alone. There are things out here. Aren't you worried at all?"

_Yes,_ I thought. _Terrified, actually._

"Follow me, then," I said. "I know you would anyway."

Ten more minutes later, we were finally out of the woods.

"There," I said, stepping onto the porch and through the front door. "I'm here, safe and sound. You can go now." _Or you could stay and be with me._

"No," he said. "You're a walking hazard. You're going to fall on a knife, or go into the crazy witch's candy house."

"_What _is your _problem?_" I yelled, smacking the poor table in the hallway that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"_My _problem?" Embry yelled back. "You're the walking disaster who thought going on a walk in teh woods _alone _would be a good idea!"

"You are so two-faced!" I scream.

I marched into the kitchen.

"Children," Emily said calmly, giving us each a patronizing look.

Embry and I both headed toward the door at the same time. I glared at him before I continued walking. When I turned around, he was gone.

"Young love," Emily sighed jokingly when Sam entered the house.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled.

"But she shouldn't have been able to," Sam said quietly.

I didn't feel like going home, so I stuck around the house until Emily said that dinner was ready.

* * *

I marched into the kitchen for the second time that day.

"Thanks, Emily," I said, smiling weakly.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. She forgave me for being rude earlier, but she certainly wasn't going to let me forget about it anytime soon. She was family now, though, so there was nothing I could do about it.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mature one," I asked her.

She smiled and hugged me. "I may act like the mother, but I'm not that old yet."

I sat down at the table where the only seat left was between Seth and Paul.

"Are we cool?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure, little sister."

It was annoying, but at the same time, I couldn't help but smile. The boys were becoming my family, and it happened almost instantly.

I reached for a piece of bread when I looked up at Embry who was sitting across the table from me. He and Jacob were laughing while Quil examined the spot on his shirt where he must have dropped something.

Great. He didn't even remember me, even after that incident an hour ago.

_I guess things are going to go back to the way they used to be_.

I didn't think I'd be hungry, but I was starving. What started as one slice of bread turned into three, then I made myself stop because I didn't want to get fat. Instead, I ate some salad. Then I ate a few more pieces of bread, this time with butter.

"Feel better?" Seth asked me.

I almost choked.

"What?" I asked.

"You were upset a few minutes ago," he said. "But you're smiling now. It's the food. Food always makes me feel better."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Can you pass the spaghetti?" he asked.

I shrugged. Weird kid.

After another minute or two, I looked up again; I couldn't help it.

Embry looked away quickly.

I stared down at my plate.

_Life is too confusing,_ I thought, but out loud, I asked, "Can you pass the spaghetti?"

Who knew food could be so therapeutic?

* * *

As people finished eating, the guys left to go their separate ways.

"Seth, lets go," Leah said, mussing her little brother's hair.

"I'm going home," Jacob said. "Sam, can we talk? It's about Bella."

Hmm. Bella the mystery girl?

Quil stood up. "Pen, I'll give you a ride home, but it won't be for a little while."

I shrugged. "Okay. Thanks."

The rest of the boys dispersed, and when it was just me, Sam, Emily, Embry, and Jared, I stood.

"I'm going to take a walk," I said.

"No, you aren't," Embry said.

I raised an eyebrow. _Don't yell, _I told myself. _Please, this time walk away with your dignity._

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Penny," Jared said. "Embry's right. You probably shouldn't go out alone. It's late."

"He's just a control freak," I said, and I marched toward the door yet again.

Suddenly, I was floating a foot off the ground.

"_What the heck!"_ I screamed. "Sam! Make him stop!"

"Embry," Sam said firmly.

Embry dropped me, and I landed lightly on my feet. Smooth. I hoped he'd remember that. Any other time, and I'd have fallen flat on my face.

"Sam," Embry said, looking pained. "She doesn't listen."

"I don't answer to you!" I said. "I don't know what's making you like this, but you can't boss me around. I'm not your property!"

"You're going to get yourself killed," Embry said.

I smacked myself on the forehead. Ouch.

"You're insane!" I yelled. "Ugh!"

I stalked out the door.

_From now on, I refuse to answer to anyone else but me.

* * *

_

The next day at school, I was approached by the devil herself.

"Hey, Penny," Alexis said, flashing her 10 watt smile.

_She's trying to blind me with the reflection of the lights off of her teeth, _I thought. Then I got "My Shiny Teeth and Me" stuck in my head.

"Hey, Lex," I said like we were chummy besties for life.

"Soooo I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I seriously think we need to hang out sometime," she said.

_Er…what?_

"Um…maybe. I've been a little bit busy lately, but I'll definitely get back to you," I said, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

I was hoping she'd bring her ice-skates to hell.

* * *

After the last class of the day finally ended, I power-walked to the front of the school. That place was really starting to get on my nerves.

"We need to talk."

Oh no. I'd recognize those delicious vocals anywhere.

I turned around slowly. "No, we don't."

"Come on, Penny," Embry said as I walked away.

"I'm mad at you!" I said.

Embry groaned. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

I stopped walking and gave him my most challenging stare.

"Embry Call, you underestimate me."


	9. Freedom

I woke up as soon as I hit the ground.

Groan. Ever since moving back to La Push, I'd fallen out of bed…_a lot._

As I walked downstairs, I looked out the window and saw snow. It made me remember my dream from the night before.

_I'm warm, but snow is falling all around me. I'm running fast, faster than should be possible. People are calling after me, and I'm so afraid._

I entered the kitchen and saw my mom drinking something steamy.

"Guess who has a snow day," my mom said, smiling at me over her mug.

"You're not serious," I said, smiling. "Didn't it just start snowing?"

She shook her head and turned the page of the newspaper she was reading. "Its been snowing all night."

_Thank god, _I thought. I probably wouldn't be able to handle yet another day at school.

"Feel free to do a happy dance," my mom said, getting up to make me hot chocolate.

I did a happy dance for her while she got out the milk, then ran to the living room and flopped onto the couch to watch cartoons.

Ah, a day of freedom.

* * *

"This is the life," I said as my mom handed me my warm mug of hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. "Every day should be a snow day."

"Then it would get old," mom said, sitting next to me and sipping her drink and sitting next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Save your wisdom, woman."

* * *

After a few episodes of Scooby-Doo, my mom went upstairs to do some work, and I dropped my mug off in the kitchen sink.

_To study or not to study? _I thought.

I looked at the clock. 10:15. Might as well take a long, relaxing bath.

Slipping into the water, I felt my eyes drift closed…then they opened wide.

I hadn't spoken to my father in weeks, Quil refused to speak to me, none of the guys would give me answers, I completely forgot to interrogate Embry, and now I was having weird dreams.

Oh no. No time for relaxing.

* * *

After my failed attempt at taking a relaxing bath, I got dressed and took out my schoolbooks because I had nothing better to do.

The doorbell rang, and I shut my history textbook. Too bad.

I was halfway down the stairs when Jacob appeared at the bottom.

"Hey," Jacob said. "What's up? I've been trying to text you."

"Nothing," I said with a shrug. "No school, no life. You?"

"I'm going to Sam's," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you came to my house which is ten minutes out of your way?"

"I'm actually picking you up, so we can go hang out with everyone," Jacob said. "You in?"

"I don't know," I said. "I was really looking forward to studying…"

Jacob fought back an eye roll. "Shut up, and get in the car."

How rude.

* * *

As usual, all of the action at Emily's house was going down in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Emily said, running out of the kitchen. "My phone's ringing. Have any of you seen my cell?"

I listened for a moment. "It's in the back corner of the house. Bedroom?"

She cocked her head to the side, shrugged, and ran off, calling, "I'll make you guys something when I find it!"

I almost started drooling. Anything Emily made was amazing.

Jacob and I sat down at the table with Seth, Paul, Brady, and Collin who were all eating sandwiches. As usual. Was eating the only thing these guys ever did?

"Alright," Emily said, rushing back into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," I said. At least anything Emily made.

Yummmmm. When I took a bite of my sandwich, it was like heaven.

My bubble was burst when the boys suddenly stood.

"Gotta patrol," Paul said. "Thanks for the food, Em."

These boys were so weird.

In a big show of manners, all the boys thanked Emily and said goodbye to me before running out the door.

Emily put a hand to her chest. "It brings tears to my eyes when those boys do something to remind me that they're not complete barbarians."

"That's so sweet," I said, grinning.

It was hard not to love Emily. If she didn't turn out to be a famous chef, maybe she could be a comedian.

The door crashed, and we both jumped.

"Boys, be gentle!" Emily yelled.

Quil peeked his head into the room. "Hey, guys."

"Is there food?" Jared asked, pushing Quil out of the way.

Leah slipped past the guys with Sam right behind her. She washed her hands, her back rigid, while Sam went to kiss Emily.

Embry entered after them, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

Mia was on to something. He was even more better looking up close.

_Hmmm._

_

* * *

_

Emily started making more food, and I excused myself from the table. My sandwich had disappeared. Was I becoming an emotional eater?

I put my dishes in the sink and left the kitchen, going instead to the front room, then out the front door. I started walking, and I kept going.

Everything was quiet and magical.

"Hey."

I groaned. "Please, don't ruin this moment."

"I wasn't planning on it," Embry said.

I continued walking. "Then this must come as a surprise for both of us."

Embry stepped in front of me. "I'm sorry, okay?"

I stopped, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

_Eep! Look away! Look away! _I thought.

"It doesn't make a difference, really." Right? Wait, what were we fighting about? I couldn't remember.

I took a step back and was about to walk back to the house, but his words stopped me.

"This isn't my fault, you know."

I whirled around. "What are you talking about?"

"We were both here," he said. "We hung out, and we were happy. Then you left me and Quil and Jacob. Then you come back like it's not a big deal. Well it _is,_" his voice was getting softer, but his words were gaining power. "It's a big deal to me."

"So you're solving everything by being a jerk, is that right?" I asked.

Embry ran his fingers roughly through his hair while growling in frustration. "I'm trying to make things right."

"By accusing me of being the cause to all your problems?" I growled right back, practically shaking with anger. The emotions inside of me were making me feel like I was splitting apart. I wanted to scream, yell, throw things. At the same time, though, I really, _really _wanted him to make me change my mind.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Embry said.

I backed away from him, then I turned and ran. I didn't understand what was happening. I was losing my mind; I was losing control over myself.

I stopped abruptly when I got back to the house, Embry right behind me.

It was Quil, and he was fuming.

"Stop," Embry said when Quil jumped down from the porch.

Quil kept walking, and I stepped forward.

"You guys, please don't," I cried, biting my lip. There was only one thing Quil's posture could mean. "You're best friends."

"Things change," Quil growled.

"Apparently," Embry said softly. "Penny, move out of the way."

I stood my ground. "_No._"

Something strange was happening. My body began to feel like it was burning, and my vision started to blur.

Quil kept walking, and Embry began backing up toward the woods.

"Please, stop," I pleaded. "Quil, calm down!"

I couldn't tell if he was actually shaking, or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. At that moment, _everything _felt like it was shaking.

There was a loud noise, and something large and furry was in front of me, growling. Some part of me decided that this was a hallucination.

I turned to Embry. "I…I don't feel…I'm seeing…"

Embry looked at me, frightened, but then his face morphed into a mask of determination when a growl came from behind him.

"Hold on," he said. "It'll be okay."

His voice echoed like we were in a tunnel.

The thing moved quickly toward Embry, and he fell on his back, kicking up and flipping it over him.

Did he see it, too?

The world seemed to slowly tilt to one side, and I leaned the other way to try to straighten it out.

"Penny, come with me," someone growled in my ear. Leah?

"Lead him into the woods!" I heard someone else yell. I turned to look at Embry one more time, but he was gone. In his place, there was another giant, dark-haired…wolf? Bear? Did it really make a difference?

The world started tilting and shaking again, and white dots clouded my vision. The burning was back, and it was all over my body. I screamed…then everything went black.


	10. When I Woke Up

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was.

I leaned up and groaned. _My head._

When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes once more and looked around the room. It was dark, but in the corner of the room in a big armchair slouched a tall, deeply breathing, obviously sleeping…

"Embry?" I whispered.

In an instant, his eyes flew open and he jumped from his seat.

"Sam!" Embry called. "She's awake."

I was about to try to get out of bed, but Embry stopped me.

"That's not a good idea," he said. "You're sick."

I protested despite the pain it caused for me to move. "But I need to go home." I thought for a moment. Where was home from here?

"It's the middle of the night," he replied practically. "You should stay with Sam and Emily for the night."

"I _need _to leave," I said. I needed to run and keep going. And I needed Embry to be with me.

"Please," Embry whispered quietly. "Go back to sleep."

I sighed and leaned back in bed.

When I woke up again, I leaned up slower than I had before in an attempt to avoid another headache.

_Nothing, _I thought, smiling before hopping out of bed.

_Hungry, hungry, hungry…_

"Penny?" Emily said when I entered the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup," I said cheerily. "I'm starving."

Emily grinned. "I'll make you something."

I sat at the table. "Can I help you?"

"No!" Emily said. "You're not feeling well. Just let me make you food."

"Okay, I said, then began to ask something that had been bothering me since I got up. "Where's…?"

"Your mom?" Emily finished for me.

_Embry, actually, _I thought, shifting in my seat.

"Embry's going to be back soon," Quil said from the doorway.

Something about seeing Quil made me angry, but I pushed down those irrational feelings.

"Hey," I said, jumping up and hugging him. "Why aren't you in school?"

Quil looked at me oddly. "It's Saturday."

I froze. Saturday…

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four days," Emily said.

The room began to spin.

"Where's Embry?" I choked out.

"Patrol," Quil said. "He'll be back soon."

I got up and went back to the room that I had apparently been occupying for days.

There were three questions lingering in my mind for the rest of the morning: What was wrong with me? What was so bad outside of La Push that the area needed to be patrolled? And why, out of all people, were teenage boys chosen to do the job?

* * *

"I understand what you're going through," Sam said, "but maybe you should think of this as an honor. Be proud."

"No," my mom said. "You _don't _understand. They're being drafted into a war. It happened once, and I can't take her being dragged into this, too."

I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help myself. I already peeked into the hallway, and they weren't there. I could hear them so clearly, though; where were they?

"I can't do anything but try to make the transition as comfortable as possible," Sam said resignedly.

"Have you tried to stop it?"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom? Sam?" I called.

No answer.

* * *

I went home the next day. I was so jumpy, and there was no reason why. I just was.

I spent the morning pacing my room.

_So_, I thought. _I__'m sick, obviously. And possibly suffering from memory loss. And hallucinations. And I can't stop thinking about a certain tall, well built, smart, sexy, wonderful…_

I stopped pacing.

Air. I needed air.

Outside, I let my legs take me wherever they wanted, and I thought.

I woke up in a bed. I was sick. I slept more. I heard my mom and Sam arguing about something…but what? Then I finally went home.

I felt my eyes burn with tears of frustration. I looked up to the sky to try to keep them from falling.

I was missing something. But what?

The guys were patrolling the woods. They referred to themselves as the "Pack." They were always missing, doing…what?

I leaned against a nearby tree and realized that, once again, my feet had taken me to Sam's house.

Stepping out of the woods, I looked around. Was anyone home? I had a feeling that they were.

I walked slowly to the porch and sat down on the steps. I could see my breath when I let out a long sigh, but I wasn't cold.

I had bad dreams. I'd been having bad dreams for days, one of them involving a large, dark, snarling animal running toward a calm, beautiful wolf.

I leaned my head against my knees and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

I knew the answer. I had known for days. I knew what these people were, and I knew what they were capable. After all, I had been hearing the legends my entire life.

Werewolves.

Was it possible?


	11. Not Even That

I didn't want to go to school the next day, but I knew I had too. I had already missed so much school; it would be a bad idea to skip a day.

I woke up early and walked, not bothering with a coat; the cold didn't bother me anymore.

As I entered the building, kicking the snow off of my boots, I ran into Quil.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked. "And last night? I was going to drive you to school."

I kept walking. I couldn't deal with him this morning. I couldn't deal with any of them. Except maybe…no. Not even that one.

* * *

I went through the day without really talking to anyone until lunch when I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

I shrugged, not making eye contact with her, or with Derek, who was looking at her in a way that was a little bit more admirable than just a friendly way.

"Penny, come on," Mia said, walking behind me and grabbing my arm. "What's up?"

I sighed. "I'm skipping, I really don't want to go to history today."

"Oh," Mia said, letting go of me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure," I said, forcing a smile.

I walked away feeling sick. I wished the lies weren't so easy to come up with. I wished that I could stop them now. I wanted to tell the truth so badly because Mia had always been honest with me. What kind of a friend was I? But I knew, deep down, that there was some truth that you just couldn't put on another person.

* * *

I went to the local bookstore to get coffee and catch up on my reading. It was my only option, after all; I didn't want to go home, and I definitely couldn't go to Sam's house.

After wandering around the fiction section for a while, I moved on to poetry, and then I decided to sit in one of the unoccupied armchairs.

Curling my legs up, I leaned over the armrest and thought. I'd been doing a lot of that thinking thing these days.

It didn't make sense, but more than anything, I wanted to see Embry.

I felt tears prick my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why, oh why, was I being so emotional? What happened to the strong Penny who didn't need anymore, who could stand up for herself?

_What's happening to me?_

I closed my eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped before standing up and leaving the store empty-handed.

I hated this day. I hated feeling so lost and hopeless and scared. I hated the lies, and I hated the fact that I was being left completely in the dark.


	12. Legends

My heart soared when I ran into Embry on my way home.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied, his mouth curving slowly into a smile.

I quietly sucked in a breath. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days; still, he was gorgeous…unbelievably so.

I put my hands in my pockets to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

_I'm supposed to be afraid of him, _I reminded myself.

We stood for a moment, watching each other. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"It's been a while," I finally managed.

He looked down, but his eyes found mine again. "I figured you were going through a tough time."

I raised an eyebrow. Why yes, yes I had.

Embry groaned. "I'm an idiot. I knew you were upset, and I didn't go to see you because I'm a coward, and I was busy with everything Sam was having us do, and…"

"Stop, stop," I said, holding up a hand. "It's okay." Would I have even talked to him if he had approached me? I'd been so moody and emotional lately, I couldn't answer myself.

"You," he said, stepping toward me, "should come to Sam's house tonight."

I smiled. "Oh yeah? What's happening at Sam's?"

"Emily's cooking," he said, his smile widening.

"As usual," I replied, smirking.

"And a movie," he added. "We're going to watch one of those."

"Uh huh," I said. "Why should I go to Sam's house to watch a movie when I can watch anything I want at home?"

Embry shrugged, still smiling. "The guys miss you."

"Oh, just the guys?" I replied.

"And leah. And Emily," Embry said. "And…maybe me."

I bit my lip, still smiling despite the turmoil brewing inside of me. I wanted to go, but…how could I face everyone when I knew their secret?

I looked up at Embry again. The smile was gone from his face, and instead he was watching me intently.

"We should probably…" I started, taking my hands out of my pockets. He leaned toward me, and I lost my train of thought completely.

He kissed me, and he literally swept me off of my feet.

I could get used to this.

* * *

I knew the movie would be completely informal (not that I completely doubted the Pack's ability to clean themselves up), but I still wanted to look nice. Call me cheesy, but I wanted to make Embry sweat.

"Mom," I called as I ran down the stairs. "I'm going to Sam and Emily's house!"

"Okay," she said, drying her hands after doing the dishes. "Wear a coat."

"I will," I lied, skipping out of the house.

So what? It's not like the cold bothered me these days.

* * *

I shouldn't have been surprised when Embry met me at the porch and told me the plans were off. It was my classic bad luck; things had gone well, so now they had to take a turn for the worse.

"I'm sorry," Embry said, his face giving away how upset he really was. "Things have just been…hectic."

I nodded slowly, then asked, "Can I come in, though? Just for a minute?"

I walked straight to the kitchen with the knowledge that the inevitable? It was happening.

"I know what's happening," I said.

Sam glanced up. "What's happening?"

I laughed, and it wasn't a friendly one. I didn't mean for it to escape, but it did. "The legends. They're coming to life. Actually…they already have."

Sam looked surprised.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled.

Sam held up his hands in a gesture meant to calm me down. "I know that."

"How much is true?" I demanded, gripping the table tightly.

"All of it," Sam said, then paused. "Well…most of it."

I saw Embry out of the corner of my eye.

"What about imprinting?" I asked.

Sam hesitated.

"Answer me!" I yelled shrilly. I was slowly getting more and more worked up; I worried that I might explode.

"Imprinting…it's real," Sam finally said.

I noticed Embry run his hands roughly through his hair like he tended to do when he was stressed or annoyed or angry.

I didn't know if I should have felt accomplished or mortified.

"I knew it," I finally said, feeling the shaking in my body subside.

"What's happening now?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "I can't tell you."

"I have a right to know," I retorted through clenched teeth.

Sam and Embry exchanged a look.

"A fight," Embry said, stepping closer to the table. "Or…a battle."

I took a deep breath. "Why?"

"We're protecting someone," Embry said. "If we don't, the whole reservation would be in danger."

"Who's attacking?" I asked.

"Vampires," Sam said. "In the legends, they're called the 'Cold Ones.'"

_This can't be real, _I thought._ But…it has to be._

"How can I help?" I asked, slowly sitting down.

Sam patted my shoulder lightly. "By staying safe. If not for yourself, for Embry."

I glanced at Embry, and then looked back at Sam, nodding.

I'd do anything for Embry, for the Pack that had become my family…but could I be scared witless in the process?


	13. Something Called Luck

The next morning, I woke up knowing that I had to take care of a few things before giving into the craziness that my life was becoming.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad," I said, sitting up against my headboard and pulling my legs to my chest.

"Penny!" my dad said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I said. "You?"

"I'm great, but I miss you," he said.

I felt my chest tighten.

"I miss you too," I said.

We talked for a long time about nothing until I told him I had to go to school.

I was happy to talk to my dad, but I still felt like I was falling apart.

* * *

At school, I sought out my brother.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," I said, bowing my head.

He tapped my arm lightly. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Only if you don't hate me," he replied.

I smiled and headed off to class, feeling the knot in my chest loosen slightly.

* * *

In science, Ms. Block was missing once again.

"What did you end up doing yesterday?" Mia asked while she pulled some supplies out from a drawer by our table.

"I got some tea and looked at books," I replied, skimming the lab Ms. Block had handed out before going to copy something again.

Mia laughed. "I wouldn't have skipped class for that, but…to each her own."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up!"

Mia shoved me lightly. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

I smiled. "Same here."

"And you can tell me anything," Mia added.

"I know."

* * *

At study hall, I was surprised to see Embry already in class.

"Hey, you," I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey," Embry said, his expression mirroring mine, but somehow looking less idiotic.

I sat down next to him and pulled out some work to do.

He shifted in his seat and his leg brushed mine.

I held my breath for a moment, then told myself to chill.

I didn't put everything together until two days ago, and the idea that the supernatural existed scared me. But somehow, I could tell that this, happening at that moment? It was real.

* * *

Walking out of school, I ran into Derek.

"Uh, hey," I said.

"Have you seen Mia?" he asked, looking around.

"She's outside of Mr. Jone's class," I said.

"Awesome," he replied, walking back into the school. "Thanks, Penny. I'll see you around."

I watched as he ran in the opposite direction. He was obviously in search of Mia.

I felt myself smile as I walked toward Quil's car where he, Embry, and some of the other Pack members were waiting.

Maybe I had good luck after all.


	14. When You Sleep

"Salt," Emily said. "This needs salt."

I reached up to get some of the ingredients out of the cabinet, checking the list Emily made for me.

"And a bigger spatula…" Emily continued, storming around the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table and glanced nervously at the clock.

"Now pepper…where's the pepper?" Emily muttered, wringing her hands nervously.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs before moving to sit on the counter, dangling my feet over the floor.

Finally, I heard footsteps on the front porch.

"They're back," I murmured, jumping off of the counter to meet them in the front hallway.

Paul and Quil came back first. Paul was barely able to keep his eyes open, and he collapsed into chair in the front room. Quil quickly made his way to the kitchen and waited for Emily to feed him.

So this was what a 15-hour patrol looked like.

The door opened again, and I knew who it was immediately.

Embry looked like he could barely walk. I followed him as he stumbled into the living room and crashed onto the couch.

I sat on the edge of the couch where he seemed to already be asleep, and I touched his shoulder gently.

I didn't care about honor and duty; this was too much work for a teenage boy.

Embry surprised me by rolling from his stomach to his side, facing me with a sleepy grin.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, gently brushing some of his hair from his face.

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

He snuck his arm around my waist and dragged me down on the couch next to him.

I groaned. "Sneaky."

"Shhh," he said. "Let's sleep."

I rested my head against the arm he had tucked under me, and I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

I woke up alone, something that would be much more disturbing under different circumstances. The couch was still warm, though, so I knew I couldn't have been alone long.

I heard laughter from the front room and leaned up, glancing around groggily.

The clock caught my eye, and I almost fell off of the couch.

Ten o'clock.

_I am so late for school, _I thought, throwing an arm over my face.

* * *

I walked toward the source of the noise to see the entire Pack crowded in the front room.

"Hey," Embry said, pulling me onto his lap and threading his fingers through mine. I would have felt embarrassed, but no one was paying attention to us.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" I grumped.

Embry kissed my jaw lightly. "You're adorable when you sleep."

I made a face.

"Did you really plan on going to school today?" Embry asked, raising an eyebrow.

He had me there.

Embry bounced em on his knees, and I grumped again.

"Brat," Embry said against my neck.

Swoon, and swoon again.

The guys continued talking, and I relaxed against Embry, drifting to sleep once again.

Embry laughed at something one of the Pack members said, and I jerked awake.

"Why aren't any of you at school?" I muttered.

"I already graduated," Leah said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We're resting up," Jared said. "It's going to be a long night."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Training session," Paul said.

I shrugged. _So?_

"With the vampires."


	15. Betrayed

As the days wore on, things in La Push continued to get more and more tense.

Werewolves. Vampires and werewolves working together. Vampires and werewolves forming an alliance. I didn't like it. _No one _liked it. So why was it happening?

"Someone's thinking hard," Jacob observed.

I scowled and swatted his arm.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," Embry said, peeking over his newspaper with a smirk.

I stood up from my seat at the kitchen and put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me? I'm not _cute_. I'm powerful. I'm purposeful. I'm gorgeous," I paused dramatically. "I'm a woman."

"Sure, sure," Jacob muttered, glancing up when Quil entered the room.

Quil took one look at me and said, "You're a freak."

"A purposeful, powerful, gorgeous freak," Embry informed him.

Argh. "Shouldn't you guys be training or something?"

"Not for another hour," Jacob said.

"Wonderful," I replied, plopping down beside Embry.

He tugged a piece of my hair gently.

"Since we have an hour, I'll walk you home," Embry said, taking my band and pulling me up effortlessly.

* * *

After Embry reluctantly left me at home, I stepped inside the living room and pulled off my jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch.

My phone buzzed, and I searched around my discarded back for it.

"Where were you?" Mia demanded.

I sighed inwardly.

"Sick. Again," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Mia replied, nonchalant. "Nothing except for the fact that Derek asked me out."

"Derek?" I asked. "That's awesome! What did you say?"

"Yes!" Mia groaned. "I said yes."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "But he's so _cute _and we're friends and you had a thing with him-"

"Hold up," I laughed. "I did _not _have a thing with him."

Mia paused. "Oh."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you with Embry yet?"

"Er…" I said. "What?"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "I know you like him. And I know he likes you. I don't even know him. I never actually _liked _him. We both know that."

I laughed nervously. "Yes?"

"I knew it!" she yelled, cracking up. "Tell me _everything._"

I did tell her everything…almost.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a bad feeling. Not in a grumpy way; it was more in a way that suggested impending doom.

"Quil!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

"He's gone," my mom said. "He went to Sam's house a few hours ago."

"What?" I asked. "It's seven in the morning!"

Mom shrugged. "Things have been busy."

I quickly slipped on a jacket and shoes. "I'm going over there."

Mom looked worried. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder before taking off at a run.

* * *

I saw them walking toward the forest, and I knew I had been betrayed.

"Penny-" Quil started.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," I said, eyes closed.

Quil inhaled sharply. "Don't do this, Penny. Please don't do this right now."

"You thought you could just…sneak away?" I asked. "What if you never come back?"

"Im going to come back," Quil said.

I opened my eyes and glanced at Paul, Jared, and Leah.

"Please come back," I whispered. I couldn't bear losing any of my friends.

"We will," Lea said, an uncharacteristically kind smile on her face.

Quil gathered me up in a hug. "We have to go and catch up with the other group."

"I love you," I said.

Quil set me back down and smiled. "This isn't goodbye."

Then why did it feel like one?

* * *

"It's started, hasn't it?" I asked.

Emily bit her lip. "I think so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Tea," Emily said, startling me. "We need tea."

Maybe she was right.

* * *

Two days, eight cups of tea, and ten episodes of _Law & Order _later, I stepped out of teh shower to a crash and yelling.

Faster than I thought possible, I was dry and dressed, running out of the bathroom to the living room wearing my favorite skinnies and v-neck.

"Lay him down gently," Sam ordered. "Gently!"

The noises coming from Jacob were horrifying.

"Jake," I whispered. Kind, hilarious Jacob Black, my favorite cousin, writhing in pain.

"Clear out," Sam shouted. "Everybody out!"

I put a hand to my mouth, not sure if I was holding in a sob or a scream.

Paul grabbed my arm and yanked me back to the guest bedroom I had been occupying.

"Breathe," Paul demanded, so I did.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The bloodsucker came out of nowhere," Jared said from where he was peeking out the window. Paul closed the door, but it didn't do much to stifle the noise. "He was protecting Leah."

I put my head between my knees attempting to do that breathing thing Paul was talking about.

"Embry?" I asked.

Paul and Jared exchanged a look. "He'll be back soon."

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"Hes freaking out," Jared said. "Quil, too. Jacob's their best friend."

The room was spinning.

"Penny, are you okay?" Jared asked, gently resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to pass out."


	16. Pain

I waited for him. I waited for him, but he never came.

"Hey, Penny," Jacob croaked.

I smiled at him and kneeled beside his bed.

At least the screaming had stopped.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Still broken," Jacob tried to joke.

I smiled weakly.

"Embry's coming back," Jacob said. "I scared the crap out of him, but he'll be back."

I nodded weakly, my smile wobbling.

_I will not cry._

"It's been two hours, tops," Jacob said.

"Two and a half," I said. "It's been two and a half hours."

Jake smiled and took my hand. "Imprinting sounds like hell."

I gave him a half-smile. "I'm not a werewolf. I wouldn't know."

But somehow…somehow I thought I knew _exactly _how it felt.

* * *

I ran. I ran in my bare feet in the snow as fast and hard as I could.

"Penny!" someone shouted.

_No_, I thought, desperation pushing me forward.

I ran into the trees and kept going, leaping over stray branches and tree roots, crunching snow and leaves.

The noises coming from behind me were terrifying. Growling, ragged breathing, shouts.

I ran faster than I thought possible, trees blurring behind me in the evening twilight.

But I wasn't fast enough.

Someone, something was behind me, catching up.

I screamed and felt something tear through me, felt something shift inside of me.

I lurched forward one more time, and then I collapsed.

* * *

The voices were inside of my head, and I howled in pain. They were so _loud._

So many people were yelling for me, and I started seeing multiple images at once, and one I knew was me even though it didn't _look _like me…

_Penny, Penny, Penny, I need to find you, _someone said.

I groaned. Pain. It hurt so much.

* * *

The shift happened again. This time, everything was silent…until it wasn't.

"Shit," Embry said, falling to my side and shaking me. "Penny, wake up. Wake. Up."

I opened my eyes, and he stopped shaking me, relief and worry battling for a position on his face.

Instead of saying anything, he hugged me tightly.

I slumped into him, tension seeping out of my body.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much."

I cried; I couldn't help it. I was broken into a thousand pieces and felt empty until I fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Embry whispered, rocking me gently and stroking my back and hair.

I was safe again.

* * *

When I was ready to move, Embry handed me his shirt, and I pulled it on over my head while he slipped on a pair of black shorts.

We walked to Sam and Emily's house slowly, and as we came across different members of the Pack, I was thankful that Embry was so much bigger tan me; the shirt went almost to my knees.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Emily cried when she saw me, trapping me in a hug I attempted to reciprocate. "I was so worried!"

When she let go of me, she set about cooking food.

Everyone began to gather in the kitchen, and I slipped away quietly.

I walked to the guest bedroom, and I was relieved to feel Embry's presence behind me.

"They're acting like nothing happened," I said, hugging my arms tightly across my stomach.

I turned and saw Embry running a hand roughly through his hair.

"To them…" he sighed, "this is a good thing and a bad thing. You're a part of the Pack, the family, but your life has and is going to continue to change."

I scowled at him.

Embry gave me a sharp look. "If you have something to say, say it."

My legs felt weak, and I sat heavily on the bed.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know."

After a moment of comforting silence, Embry stood.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked, panicked.

Embry leaned down and kissed me forehead. "Of course not."

He went to my bag sitting in the corner of the room, and he pulled out a pair of sweats for me.

"Here," he said.

I slipped them on, and then told him to turn around.

I tore off his shirt and tossed it to him, and I was only slightly surprised when Embry snatched it out of the air without turning around.

I put on a white beater, the first shirt I found.

Instead of telling him it was okay to look, I walked lightly over to Embry and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder…a shoulder I could barely reach only a few days ago.

"I love you," I said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Embry turned and touched my cheek gently, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I know."


	17. Ice Queen

**Author's Note: **It's a relief to be finished with this story, although I'm sad it's done. Writing this has been fun, and finishing makes me feel accomplished. I couldn't have done it without Carly, my best friend and possibly long-lost sister, though; I love her to bits.

* * *

Over the next few months, things gradually fell into place.

"I love pancakes," Brady said and made some disgusting chewing noises.

I raised an eyebrow and returned to my breakfast.

I felt a leg nudge me and saw Embry looking at his plate, trying not to laugh.

"Stop," I hissed, biting back a smile.

Finishing my pancakes, I pushed my chair away from the table and stood.

"I feel a walk coming on," I announced, throwing my napkin onto my plate.

"That's funny," Embry said, following my lead. "So do I."

I rolled my eyes and led him outside.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're ridiculously sexy when you're annoyed?" he asked, poking my side.

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Well darn, I must always look sexy when you're around."

"Ooh, Ice Queen," Embry said, nudging me forward, and we continued walking.

I laughed, and he took my hand.

* * *

About an hour later, we walked back to Emily's house, enjoying the spring's sun and breeze.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked Embry.

"What?" he replied, weaving his fingers through mine.

"I ruined my favorite pair of jeans when I phased in the woods the other day," I answered mournfully.

"You're such a brat," Embry said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"But you love me," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I do."

He kissed me, and I smiled against his lips.

I was incredibly lucky for a werewolf. Lucky to have amazing friends, an amazing family, and a boyfriend who loved me unconditionally. Despite all the quirks and burdens in my life, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully, you guys aren't disappointed with this ending. Keep reading. I love you all.


	18. Starting Something New

Hey guys. For all of you who are sad that Penelope is over, have no fear; the sequel is here. Or at least…it's in the process. We still have to plan it out, but when we both have time (hopefully soon, probably not for a few days/weeks/months), we're going to give you something good (hopefully) that isn't so rushed (probably.) We love you guys. Thanks so much for all of your alerts, favorites, reviews and support.


	19. A Preview

Penny - And So It Begins (Again)

I'm a teenager. By definition, I should be freaking out about school, crying over lost crushes, and trying weed (a gateway drug in case you weren't already aware) just to see what it's like.

But no.

Instead of being a normal fresh-out-of-10th-grade girl looking forward to 8 weeks of freedom, I was spending my first day of summer patrolling the woods whilst-technically-naked.

At least I had my boyfriend with me.

I heard_-_well, not exactly _heard_…more like _felt-_Embry snicker, and I huffed to myself instead of laughing with him. When danger was present, patrolling could be thrilling. Today, though, danger had hit the snooze button while I was being dragged out into the unusually sweltering heat of Forks, Washington. I was hungry, tired, and grumpy.

_We're almost done._

The words came to me in images, and I felt a pleasant tingle that went through me when Embry spoke to me in such an intimate.

I sighed, and then I sat down abruptly on the ground. Sam, the Pack's leader, sensed what I had done from miles away, but he didn't protest. There was only so much a girl could take in a day, anyway…even a werewolf like me.

Not only was I hot, I was hot and _bothered. _I was itching for a few moments alone with my boyfriend, but it was impossible with the Pack constantly breathing down our necks.

After another hour or so, Sam finally gave us the signal, and I sprinted back to La Push.

Even though summer was going to be boring, I was glad my family_-_the Pack_-_would be safe, and I was looking forward to the next few months of freedom.

I should have known from my fractured history that things wouldn't work out as I had planned.

* * *

Jacob - The First Stage

"I don't care what you think you heard," I snarled. "You're wrong."

Quil looked like he was about to challenge me, but Embry stepped between us.

"This is going to escalate," he murmured. "Stand down."

No one but Quil and I heard him in the middle of downtown La Push; that was a benefit of having super hearing: no one can listen in on our conversations. The downside? You can never effectively convince your Pack that you didn't hear them when they give you a warning or reprimand. I wasn't sure which Embry was giving us; although, it seemed like both.

"Fine," Quil finally snapped, pushing away from Embry and me. "I just wanted to warn you, _brother._"

I winced and rubbed my forehead in frustration as he stormed away.

"This can't be happening," I insisted to Embry. "She can't seriously go through with this."

Embry sighed. "I don't see Bella any more than you do these days. I'm not the person you should be talking to."

I looked at him skeptically. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Embry elaborated. "If you want information, go to the source."

I shook my head. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't have to," he said. "The notion is ridiculous. Quil doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Whatever you say," Embry muttered, shouldering his bag and walking toward the drug store Emily had sent us to.

Bella always thought she was serious when she talked about Edward, but this was taking it to an entirely new level. It would never work. She didn't know what she was getting in to. She didn't realize that she and the leech would never work out.

"You coming?" Embry called.

I met him at the entrance of the store and thought of how I could possibly get through to Bella. She wasn't marrying the bloodsucker. She was in denial; that much was obvious.


End file.
